1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool having a working device which includes prongs for extracting an element to be pried and a positioning device adapted for positioning the prying device at various angles with respect to a handle of the tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tool, generally known as a crowbar, includes a straight bar and a working end slightly bent with respect to the bar and forked. In operation, the working end is engaged with an element to be extracted, and the straight bar is used as a lever to pivot about a fulcrum.
However, the working end is usually fixed to the straight bar and cannot be adjustably connected to the straight bar at various angles. It's not convenient to be used in various slopes. The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.